


you're a mansion with a view

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: inspired by season 6 [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Coda, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Episode: s06e01 Smoke Signals, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy, Introspection, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: His mind is on...other things. On a tiny, rundown motel room with a door that won’t lock and suspicious smelling carpet. On the probability of getting murdered first and trying to shove that responsibility on his sister. On the grim looking girl at the front desk who gave him snark when he asked for towels. On a family who wasn’t a real family at all, let alone actual people.On how far they’ve all come.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: inspired by season 6 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595707
Comments: 25
Kudos: 171





	you're a mansion with a view

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up I'm still crying
> 
> title is from Delicate by Taylor Swift

_ You could make it beautiful. _

Patrick’s words from earlier echo in David’s mind late into the night. They’re both still awake, still curled on the small couch watching a marathon of Say Yes to the Dress that David stopped paying attention to three dresses ago.

His mind is on...other things. On a tiny, rundown motel room with a door that won’t lock and suspicious smelling carpet. On the probability of getting murdered first and trying to shove that responsibility on his sister. On the grim looking girl at the front desk who gave him snark when he asked for towels. On a family who wasn’t a real family at all, let alone actual people.

On how far they’ve all come.

On the room he shares with his sister that’s slowly but surely become home. On the town he’s invested in with his business. On the best friend he’s ever had and never expected to find. On saying  _ I love you _ not just twice, but more and more to his parents.

_ You could make it beautiful, _ Patrick had said. David knows he’s right. He says that he doesn’t trust Patrick’s creative decisions, and that’s  _ definitely _ more true than false, but  _ god. _ Patrick knows him. Really, really  _ knows _ him. David doesn’t know what to do with that, doesn’t know how to process how much Patrick means to him. How much he means to Patrick.

“You okay?”

The words startle him and David realizes his cheeks are wet, the sudden emotion spilling over. He cranes his neck to look at Patrick. He wants to cry more when he sees the concern, the love, in his future husband’s open face.

David nods. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Patrick frowns, his forehead wrinkling as his eyebrows furrow together. “Do what?”

David shuffles a bit, reluctantly pulling himself out of Patrick’s arms so he can sit up and look at him properly. “Get married at the motel.”

Patrick’s mouth twitches into a smile. “Are you sure?” he asks, and David knows from the teasing lilt that he’s doing it on purpose.

“Easiest decision of my life,” David breathes, tucking himself back into Patrick’s side and relishing the feeling when Patrick’s arm slips around him. Finally, he turns his attention back to the brides and their gowns. “You’re right,” he murmurs instead of making a biting comment about one particularly tacky dress. He knows without looking that Patrick’s eyebrows are raised.

“About what?” Patrick asks.

David shifts again so his head is on Patrick’s chest, just over his heartbeat. “We can make it beautiful.” He slides a hand across Patrick’s waist, taking his fiancé’s free hand in his. “We already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
